


It's Unlikely

by Cats_fandom_universe_room12



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, REALLY slow, Slow Burn, like seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_fandom_universe_room12/pseuds/Cats_fandom_universe_room12
Summary: Unlikely friends are made that make even more unlikely events to occur.(I don't know if that's a good summary, but this is a highschool au that most if all ships are slow burn and I'm not sorry.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Bullying, kind of hints at violence  
> (tell me if I've missed anything)

School days were usually not that great for most people, for Patton Sanders, however, he enjoyed the possibility of an amazing school day no matter how bad the day may become. He’s been on and off bullied for quite a while, nothing too severe just people who don’t understand his nice and friendly behaviour and personality poking fun and calling him names. He didn’t hold it against them though. He realised that not everyone can be as chipper as him. However, he doesn’t like being bullied because, well, he’s sane. He just puts up with it so he can get on with what could turn out to be an amazing day. 

This particular day, however, someone had caught the bullies picking on Patton. 

“I’d prefer it if you’d leave him alone.” The voice was deep, almost intimidating, making the hairs stand up on the back of Patton’s neck and probably the two that were staring the blond down as he had his back against his locker. Just moments ago he’d been caught by two bullies as he was coming out of the library, he’s been studying for a test he had tomorrow and it had gotten to the last bell of the day. He’d been called ‘four eyes’, a childish insult but it was before a chain of worse insults and threats, as he had been pinned to some wall just outside of the library doors. Before it could get any worse the owner of the voice had stepped in to help him. 

"Oh yeah and what are you gonna do about it-" One of the bullies had cut himself off as he saw who they'd be dealing with and immediately took his hands off Patton before grabbing the other culprits arm and pulling him along to get away from whatever or whoever they would have to take on if they didn't leave Patton alone. 

Patton was staring towards the way the bullies had left before he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him squeak. He looked at the other and his eyes widened. He was met with soft, sympathetic eyes that contrasted their owners' demeanour. He recognised the person who they belonged to but he wasn’t sure where. Maybe from math? He was pretty tall in comparison to Patton's small frame, he had an undercut, the bit that wasn’t shaved was long and in his face, he’d dyed it purple. In his ears, he had black gauges. He was wearing a leather jacket over some sort of band t-shirt, his black jeans were ripped in several different places and his Doc Martins were a dark purple that complimented his hair quite well. From what Patton could tell he hand a few bracelets on that could only just be seen peeking out of the sleeve of his jacket. It wasn’t really important whether he knew him or not, this guy saved him from those bullies so that’s enough for him to actually like this guy.

“Thank you!!! So much!” His voice had come out a lot louder than expected but he didn’t really care, he was just really grateful that this guy stood up to those bullies for him, it seemed to make the other chuckle. 

“It’s honestly okay, don’t sweat it.” The guy spoke, this time directly to the shorter boy, with a small reassuring smile as he started walking away from what just happened, his hands were shoved into his front jean pockets as he was almost hunched over with his poor posture, almost making him the same height as Patton. The blond decided to follow him along to see if he could make a potential friend out of this rare kind student as he tried to keep up with the other’s fast-paced steps. Patton couldn’t help but keep looking back at the scene they were walking away from, he was so terrified in that moment and now, well, he wasn’t and it was all thanks to the taller boy next to him.

“But you literally just saved me from those mean people!” The taller out of the two could almost laugh at the childish sounding vocabulary coming from the other, he figured this was one of the reasons they had tried to pick on him. “That was so cool!” His voiced filled with a child-like excitement as he practically buzzed as he walked. 

Another chuckle came from the other, “I suppose so.” His voice seemed softer than it had been previously. He kept looking ahead. Despite his slouched laid back posture, he was still seen as intimidating? But Patton wasn’t, probably because the other had just saved him.

When they had gotten out to the front of the school, Patton realised that he hadn’t introduced himself to his potential friend.

“Oh! I’m Patton by the way!!” The words came out cheery and he had a grin plastered to his face as he held his hand out for the taller boy to shake.

“Virgil.” He shook Patton's hand and smiled back at the shorter boy. “I’ve noticed you usually sit on your own if you’d like you can come hang with me and my friend. He usually spends his time in the library too.” Virgil explained as their hands had fallen back to their sides, his now in his pockets while Patton’s were now on the sides of his face as he tried to contain his excitement. TWO potential friends. He didn’t know how to cope.

“Yeah!! That sounds A-mazing!” He was jumping up and down on the spot, making a slight squealing sound as he did so. Again this gained a chuckle from the other.

“Great, well we’ll see you tomorrow then? We can meet in the back corner of the library if that’s okay with you of course. That’s normally where Pocket Protector is on a morning from like 8 am.” Virgil made a grunt at the thought, probably because he couldn’t imagine coming in that early. Patton, however, seemed slightly confused. “What?”

“Pocket… Protector?” 

“Oh! That’s just a nickname I refer to Logan as you’ll meet him tomorrow.” Virgil gave an awkward smile as Patton nodded in understanding.

“I’ll see you both tomorrow then, Kylo Friend!” Before the other could respond Patton was already skipping off to go catch the bus home, making Virgil smile fondly as he shook his head, starting to walk off in another direction. 

As Patton always says to himself, ‘school days always have the possibility of being amazing’ and this one was probably going to be at the top of his ‘amazing school day’ list and he sensed tomorrow would be even more amazing and possibly on it too even though tomorrow hasn’t happened yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two nerds meet but we find out how much of a badass Virgil was as a kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of violence, bullying

People have been wondering for quite some time how Virgil and Logan became friends, frankly, they ask themselves this anyway. Truth is it was kind of an accident in a children's park when they were about eleven. 

Logan was on the swing, a swing some other kid wanted to be on. Instead of asking politely to have a turn, he had dragged Logan off of the swing with some unneeded force. Luckily, Virgil had been in the same park, his emo phase not quite kicking in. He’d always been tall for his age when he was younger it seemed to both him and his parents that he just didn’t stop. At this age he was growing fast anyway so he had towered over this bully much like the ones he scared off for Patton. His voice, however, didn’t really match at this age 

"Last time I checked, he was on the swing first." His voice was a higher pitch at the age of eleven, so not all that intimidating. So the bully that had had Logan by the collar just scoffed at his voice before actually turning to see this much taller eleven year old, which had instantly made him freeze slightly because ‘he’s tall, but is he going to be able to kick my ass’ was a question that had popped into his head.

“Yeah? And what are you gonna do about it tall ass?” He laughed before being punched in the face by Virgil. It had been epic from both Logan’s and Virgil's points of view. This is where the rumours started circling around Virgil, gradually building him up to be this tall, scary boy, when really he was just sticking up for bully-victims. The rumours were just made by scared bullies. Most of these kids got away with bullying that’s why Virgil is brought out to be the bad guy when the rumours started getting spread, leaving him isolated. 

This is why he was thankful for having Logan as a best friend. He’s always been there, even when the rumours got worse, probably because he was there to actually witness the first time he’d actually stuck up for someone, which was the time it was him getting bullied. He knew what Virgil was like, he’d gotten to know him and liked him as a person so they had eventually become good friends. Hence why they’ve friends to this very day.

At this point, an accurate description of their relationship would be that they were like brothers. Virgil could just pop up at Logan’s house without a reason and his parents wouldn't mind. They’d just set a place for him at the table as he just walked upstairs to bug the other. 

It was the same for Logan, he’d just turn up and open the door without knocking because he has a key and he’d be allowed to just wander around the house, sit with Virgil's parents for a while, catch up and then he’d go see their son, his best friend. Virgil would joke the other only coming over to see his parents but he knew it was because they were all just so comfortable with this being the routine. 

On a school morning, Logan would wake up at around 6am and go through his morning routine of eating a healthy breakfast, brushing his teeth and getting dressed before leaving the house at around half past 7 to get to school for just before 8am to then get to the library at 8am on the dot. He’d just sit in the same place at the back of the library so he wouldn’t be disturbed unless it was Virgil.

Virgil had told him the night before that he might have been getting a visitor this morning which obviously annoyed Logan slightly because one, he didn’t do well with first introductions and meeting new people and two, this would be disturbing his morning routine. Even if it was just a small dent in the routine it still annoyed him but if this guy Virgil had told him about was getting bullied then it was enough for him to pluck up the motivation to actually attempt to be friends so he didn’t feel as ‘alone’ as Virgil put it.

Right now he was sat in his usual place, rereading a book he’d first read months ago. He’d picked specifically a book he’d already read so that he was able to be interrupted without wanting to murder someone from taking him away from his book. He was slightly nervous about the whole meeting a new person but from what Virgil told him this guy was pretty nice and friendly so he shouldn’t have too much trouble getting along with him. 

He checked his watch, it was 8:15am now and there was no sign of this new guy yet, Logan figured he may not have been an early riser, a bit like Virgil wasn’t. He’d usually sleep in till like 10 minutes before he had to get to school, luckily he didn’t live that far from it. Which is why it amazed Logan when he finds out he was late, because logically he shouldn’t be but surprise surprise here Virgil was, an hour late, claiming to have ‘woken up on time’. At this point, Logan didn’t question it.

Logan was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps. He looked up and saw a blond boy, shyly smiling as he walked over to the table, this made Logan put his book down and standing up to greet the other. He matched Virgil's description perfectly, ‘blond, short, freckled face that would most likely have a smile on it and has similar glasses to you’. 

He gave a small reassuring smile as he held his hand out, “You must be Patton, is that correct?” The other nodded quickly as he shook his hand. “Well it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, I’m Logan.” He gestured his hand to invite the other to sit across from him as he sat back down.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Logan!” His shy smile turned into a brighter one as he sat down on the chair, he was nervous about meeting Logan as he hadn’t really heard much about him, but he was just excited about befriending him. “So what were you reading before I appeared? I hope I didn’t interrupt at an intense plot development!” Patton knew how awful that could be, he has parents who tend to like being a ‘family’ and doing activities together so he could only read without interruption on a night or early morning, or on the lucky occasion that he didn’t have any work to do he’d be able to read in the library after revising.

“Oh, no. It’s quite alright I’ve already read this book, it’s The Hound of the Baskervilles by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.” He showed the other the cover of the book to establish even further that it was indeed the book he had been reading.

“Oh! Isn’t that apart of the Sherlock series?” He’d read maybe two of the Sherlock book series but he’d never read this one, however, he had heard of it because of the Sherlock TV episode around the plot of this book, though he had never actually seen it. Logan was slightly surprised at the others knowledge, it was a good surprise because it indicated a mutual interest and thus a good based to start their friendship on.

“Yes, it’s my favourite series of books.” Logan actually opening up about an interest with someone other than Virgil was slightly daunting but somehow he could tell him and the other would become good friends so that thought was less daunting on him. 

There was a slight pause between them both before Patton spoke up again, “So, will Virgil be joining us this morning or is he more of a night owl than an early bird?” The question made Logan chuckle.

“One thing you’ll learn about Virgil, my friend, is that he most certainly is not an ‘early bird’. He lives 10 minutes away and yet he ends up coming in hours late because he sleeps in.” The thought made him mentally roll his eyes at his lazy friends sleeping habits. His eyes landed on Patton when he didn’t get a response but when he looked at his eyes he could see they were wide and filled with a child-like wonder. He seemed... excited? But Logan couldn’t understand why he would be. Finding out someone was a night owl was exciting to Patton? Logan thought this was strange, and he was a strange person himself so that was a bold thing of him to think of someone else. “Patton?”

“You called me ‘friend’!” His voice was high pitched and squeaky but he tried to keep it quiet since they were still in the library. He couldn’t believe someone had called him ‘friend’. It was the first time since he was like 5 that someone had called him a friend. SO this was an exciting milestone for him.

“Well, yes, that is why Virgil invited you to join us, is it not? So that you could become a potential friend for us?” Logan tried to establish that this reaction was really unnecessary but before he could the blond had interrupted him.

“Yeah, but I didn’t think you’d accept me so quickly!! Since I haven't really had the best experience with making friends I wasn’t sure what would happen today.” as he was explaining it he had realised how sad it actually sounded but he said it nonetheless. Logan took a moment to respond, those words hitting close to home. Besides Virgil, he’d had way too much trouble with trying to make friends as a child so he understood that feeling.

“Yes, well us finding it hard to make friends folk need to stick together and besides, we’ve already established two mutual interests. So that seems like a good way to start off our friendship.” Logan tried his best to make the other a bit more comfortable with him by giving him reasons why Logan would want to be friends with him. It seemed to work because his small smile burst into a big grin. 

This smile seemed to be the indicator of the start of a good day for both of them and the boy that was not present. It also indicated a good start of a new friendship between the two and the grin would not falter at all during the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see Logan, Virgil and Patton have lunch together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Both Remus and Deceit are introduced in this chapter so I thought I should mention that as a warning? There's also cursing!
> 
> Also, this chapter is 2,722 words long so uh you're welcome? I had a lot planned for this.

When Virgil had rocked up to school at around 11 am which, well, was way later than when he was supposed to be in school. He had slept in yet again, but for reasons he can’t help The night before he had ended up staying up till around four in the morning, usually it was his own doing but well, this time he just couldn’t get to sleep no matter how hard he tried. He tried to get to bed early so that he could introduce both Patton and Logan rather than them have to do it themselves, he knew how nerve-wracking that was for some people and himself. He just couldn’t sleep.

Since it was nearly lunch, he thought it best to skip the rest of his morning classes and just meet Logan and Patton after they had finished theirs. He assumed that they had gotten on just fine since the texts he got from Logan that morning seemed promising. It was something along the lines of; ‘he’s adequate, stop brooding and get to school.’ It made him laugh when he had seen it just after waking up that morning, he’d always liked the compliments his friend gave to other people because they were out of the ordinary which was honestly his favourite feature of him. Along with his neverending sass.

Virgil and Logan never really hung out in the cafeteria only to eat food and then leave immediately afterwards. They didn’t like how crowded it was and they especially didn’t like how it felt like they were being stared at by everything and everyone. ‘Everyone’ usually meant the people who heard the rumours around Virgil and the group with the ‘popular’ label attached to them. 

That group consisted of about five to six people, three of which being the most relevant and talked about around their grade, Edward and the Knight twins. It sounds cool, like some sort of adventure team from a Disney movie, but they’re far from anything as magical and amazing, well to Virgil anyway. 

Edward was the leader if you couldn’t tell by where his name is placed in what he and the twins are referred to by everyone. Virgil had had quite a few interactions with Edward, most of which were Virgil sticking up for students that were getting bullied and picked on by him and almost punching the other on several occasions. Edward had been code-named ‘snake face’ by Logan and Virgil throughout their time being in the same classes as him, so they knew who the other was talking about if they were in a public setting but they called him this even if they’re alone because it was way more amusing.

The Knight twins were an entirely different matter. Virgil had had his fair share of encounters with Remus, the worst of the two brothers but only Logan has been able to shake him by not responding to his nonsense. Like at all. Remus just doesn’t get under his skin. Sometimes it felt like nothing got under his skin. His code name was just ‘The Duke’ with the sole reason that dukes in stories never seem to be able to be trusted and he always seemed to end up playing the villains in plays.

The second half of the pair was Roman, he surprisingly wasn’t that bad. To Virgil, he was just as bad as the rest of them, even if he hadn’t done anything, he still hung out with them all suggesting to him that he was just as much of a bully as his brother and Edward. Logan, however, has disagreed with this on multiple occasions, telling Virgil that he ‘can’t just judge someone one for who they hang out with.’ Of course, Vigil knew that he just didn’t trust anyone who hangs around with Edward. Roman’s codename was ‘Princey’, mainly because of the way he acts and looks. Plus he’s usually the ‘dashing prince’ in school plays and productions or the equivalent so this was a perfect codename and it was perfect to counter his brother's codename. 

Right now Virgil was stood just outside of the cafeteria, waiting for both Patton and Logan, seen as though he hadn’t messaged Logan to see where they were meeting and he didn’t want to do it now because he’d probably most likely get killed since he’s in class right now. They have a rule about texting when one of them is in class, as you can tell the rule was made by Logan. Virgil has made the mistake of disobeying this rule and then had a strongly worded speech and powerpoint that Logan had made and showed at his house. It was thoroughly boring and Virgil almost fell asleep so to not go through that again he’d much rather not text him in class.

The first out of the pair to show up was Patton, he was easy enough to spot, not because of Virgil’s height, but the fact that Patton stood out with his cheery attitude and bright braced smile, Virgil’s height just made him that little bit harder to spot because the sea of heads just blended together from where he was. Patton, however, was able to spot Virgil because of his height, making him stand out.

When their eyes had locked the blond exclaimed a “Virgil!” as he hurried the rest of the way, ending up standing in front of him so that he had to crane his neck to talk to him.”Where have you been all morning, lazybones?” By the sound of the nickname, it seemed like Logan had already told him about his sleeping habits so Virgil just let out a small laugh.

“In bed?” He thought it was best, to tell the truth, considering there would be no point in lying anyway since he already knew he’d slept in. “How’d Logan treat you?” The taller tilted his head as he posed the question, almost eager to hear Patton’s thoughts on his friend especially since Logan used the adjective, ‘adequate’ to describe him.

“Oh! He was swell! We learned that we both have an interest in the Sherlock Holmes books! He said he would lend me the books I haven’t read if I wanted, which I thought was really sweet of him!” Patton had an ever-growing smile on his face as the words came gushing out of his mouth. Virgil had quirked an eyebrow as the blond spoke, it was interesting. Logan actually lending a book, HIS book, to someone, especially someone he’d just met. Hell, Logan didn’t even let Virgil borrow one of his books half of the time. 

Over the top of the others head, he saw a very pleased with himself Logan walking towards them causing the other to shout unexpectedly, “Oi nerd, the fuck you looking at?” 

Patton furrowed his eyebrows, confused as to who Virgil was talking to. He wasn't confused for long because Logan appeared next to him with a raised eyebrow as he glared at the taller of the two. Patton could see the height difference clearly between the two friends, Logan didn't even have to crane his head to talk to him which was impressive considering that Patton was 5ft 4 and the two of them were over 6ft, causing Patton to have to look up at the two. Logan had looked at the blond, glare disappearing and his expression turned into a small smile at the sight of him making Virgil raise his eyebrow slightly but not question it.

"So, nerds, are we gonna get something to eat now or what? I'm hungry." Virgil complained as he rubbed his stomach to further prove his point making Logan let out a sigh, knowing that the other probably didn't have any breakfast that morning considering the time he woke up.

"Hi Hungry, I'm Pat!" The joke was unintentional but to Patton telling dad jokes was just second nature and sometimes he couldn't control when he said them. So here he was, a huge grin on his face as the others blankly stared at him for a few seconds before Virgil burst out laughing with Logan facepalming at the sight. 

Once Virgil had stopped laughing he looked at Patton with a grin, "it's official, I'm nicknaming you 'pops' just for that dad joke." His arm swung over the shoulders of the others. "Now, come on, I want food." 

"Virgil, two points, you hate the food here and you should have woke up on time to eat breakfast." Logan sighed, readjusting his glasses as he was dragged into the cafeteria by his friend. The information seemed to shock Patton as they had walked through the double doors because he'd gasped.

"What do you mean you didn't have any breakfast this morning, kiddo?" They were still walking, Virgil's arms were now by his sides as opposed to around the others. Logan had spotted the usual corner that they sat at and began to walk towards it, their routine was that Logan would sit down and Virgil would go get his lunch since Logan brought a packed lunch every day, that Virgil usually stole instead of eating his own.

Virgil laughed slightly, "uh, I didn't wake up early enough to have breakfast?" With a shrug, he nodded to Logan, "if you have a packed lunch you can go sit with Logan while I go get something from the demon dinner lady." He let out a fake shiver and then grinned at the other who laughed the nickname he'd given to the dinner lady.

"I do have a packed lunch but I don't mind coming up to the counter with you if you need company!" He gave a bright smile as he stopped in his place to let the other answer.

Virgil shook his head with a small smile, "Nah, it's cool. You go sit with Lo and I'll meet you both at the table." He says gesturing a hand to where Logan had already sat down and Patton nodded as he turned on his heel to go sit across from Logan. 

Virgil smiled slightly to himself before walking towards the counter, students moving out of his way, not looking at him as he walked by. This made his smile falter a little. The mix of highschoolers and rumours weren't the best to deal with, especially for him. Logan, however, had taught him how to ignore it which was hard on his bad days. Thankfully, today wasn't one of those but anything could change his mood.

Virgil didn't even get to the counter before he heard a sneer, "I see you roped someone into that little pathetic group of yours." Turning around, he saw Edward and the Knight twins conveniently placed at the table right near where the line for lunch was. It was Edward who had spoken, he had a smirk plastered on his face with Remus sat next to him, as always, with a huge, unsettling grin on his face as he stared at Virgil. Roman was sat across from them but turned so he could look at him, his facial expression wasn't that readable, just a slightly raised eyebrow as he looked the other up and down, making him feel more uncomfortable than Remus' grin.

"And I see your friend group is just as plastic as ever." He rolled his eyes as he gave a sarcastic wave as he turned back around to get to the back of the lunch line, which wasn't as long as he remembered before his interaction with snake face. He wanted to assume the people in the line had gotten their dinner and had sat down, but he knew it was because they saw Virgil was on his way to the back of the line. 

He smiled slightly at the lady behind the counter as he picked up a tray she just scowled at him as she gave him what he usually picked, which was a beef burger, that was practically just a plastic disc in between stale bread and an apple. He could have gotten more but these were the only things he could bring himself to eat from the menu of the school. 

He paid for his lunch and turned around to walk back to the table Logan and Patton were sat at. This time he took the route that avoided Edward and soon enough he was sat next to Patton, who was across from Logan. They both had their lunches on the table and Logan was lecturing Patton on how he had to eat healthily and not the candy he had in his bag that he had snuck in, seemingly without his parents’ knowledge along with the protein bar and healthy sandwich that, Virgil assumed, his mum had packed for him.

"If you come in tomorrow with two bags of those I will confiscate them without hesitation. Don't look at me like that your teeth will rot if you continue." Patton huffed but nodded, promising that he won't bring in two bags of candy. Virgil saw the loophole in that promise which caused him to snicker. He wasn't sure if Patton saw it too or not but he'll definitely be telling him later on. 

"So, Patton, do you reckon you'll be staying in our little group?" The question was sparked by the idea of him telling Patton about how to annoy Logan by bringing in a huge bag of candy rather than the two small ones he'd brought in today.

The question seemed to excite Patton, the idea of having his own friend group that actually wanted to be friends with him made him all giddy inside. 

"Yes!! As long as you both want me here, then yes I'd love to stay!" Both Virgil and Logan nodded in response to him which made him practically vibrate on the spot with excitement. "This is the greatest day of my life!" He smiled brightly before letting out a gasp making Virgil and Logan look at each other in confusion. "We need to exchange phone numbers if we're gonna be pals!" He rushed to get his phone out of his pocket, making Virgil chuckle as he and Logan calmly got theirs out too. 

After they had exchanged numbers with Patton, Virgil took the liberty of making a group chat with the three of them in it so they could speak to each other all at the same time rather than individually and having to pass messages on. This would also make it easier for them to get to know Patton at the same pace as each other.

Patton squeaked slightly as he named their group chat 'The Three Musketeers' which made Logan sigh and look at the other, "Patton, you understand that there were technically four musketeers?" He readjusted his glasses as he looked at the other.

"Well sure, but D'Artagnan didn't join the musketeers straight away in the book! So who knows we may have a fourth member of this little trio at some point!" Patton gave a wide grin, making Virgil snicker at the look on Logan's face. He seemed shocked that Patton had referenced the book rather than the many other adaptations of The Three Musketeers.

"Honestly, I've never seen someone shut him up like that, Pops. This is pure gold." Virgil gave Logan a smirk before continuing, "well, considering that you've literally just joined us we may need to wait a while before anyone else joins us." 

Patton nodded in understanding, "of course! We'll just have to wait and see then!" He gave Virgil a warm smile as he was pat on the head by him making him let out a quiet giggle.

"Yeah, let's just wait and see," Virgil repeated the words as if it was a promise. A promise that it may not be just the three of them. Deep down, Virgil wanted to think that it won't just be the three of them, that they could help someone else by befriending them. For now, he was just fine with it being the three of them since he was looking forward to getting to know Patton since it seemed like they were gonna be good friends with him. By the looks of things Logan did too but for the sole reason that Patton likes reading classic literature. Virgil had a good feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh yeah! Deceit, as you can tell, is called Edward in this! I'm not gonna explain why yet, but can you guess?


End file.
